Dysfunctional Affair
by mrscullenxo5
Summary: "You're really attractive... It sucks that you have a girlfriend." Bella has no filter, but will she still get Edward? A story of a dysfunctional affair. LEMONS
**This was stuck in my head and I had to get it out.**

 **Disclaimer: SM owns**

* * *

Dysfunctional Affair

 _Part 1_

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! I don't want to mess up my eyeliner."

"The party has already started. There comes a point when being fashionably late is just rude."

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

I was feeling pretty pleased with my appearance when we finally made it out the door. Normally Alice takes way longer than me to get ready, but since we were going to a party I had to impress. Say what you want about not needing makeup; I felt more confident wearing it, and I definitely got more attention when I did too.

Rosalie wasn't feeling well so she was staying at her apartment. She has been going back and forth between Emmett and a guy named Royce King. I personally think Royce is a scumbag but it seemed like she was leaning in that direction. I've always had flirtations with Emmett since starting at U-Dub three years ago, but nothing has ever come from it. He was this big lovable player, and I didn't want to get involved with that if I could help it.

The party was at Emmett's house tonight. I had planned on only staying a couple of hours and getting back to my new book that I was reading. However, when Alice decided that not only did she want to come, but she wanted to be my DD, I decided to have a couple drinks that night. I should have just stayed home.

"Did you hear that Mike is going?"

"What?!"

"Yeah, he decided last minute."

"Alice, he can't see me drunk, I may do things with him."  
"So?"

"So, he may think it's more than it is."

"Bella, you need to get laid. Who cares if it's Mike? He's cute."

I contemplated her words, but little did I know that Mike would not be the person I had to worry about.

I walked into the house that had about twenty people and a beer pong tournament going. I made my way around the room and headed to the freezer and found some vodka.

"Eric, would you mind terribly if I had some?"

"No babe, help yourself."

I took a shot and grabbed a bottle of water that I would hold all night. I wanted to get buzzed, but not wasted.

"Hey Bells."

"Hey Emmett."

"You finally showed up to one of my parties," he nudged me.

"Well, it's been awhile since I had some fun. I can't have people thinking that I am a hermit."

"You're looking really good."

I blushed and started talking to some other people that were in attendance. I ran into Mike and he was talking my ear off about his computer science major. I didn't mind, really. I could have talked to him for the rest of the night. But that was until I saw _him_.

He kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. But I was gawking. I mean it was embarrassing. While I was talking to Mike I took another shot and excused myself to go find Alice.

"Bella! Let's play beer pong."

I'm gonna need another shot for this. "Alright, who are we playing?"

"This guy named Jasper; he's grabbing a partner now. He's so cute," she whispered.

I sipped on some water as this blonde guy walked over with _him_.

I was able to take him in now without fear of getting caught. His messy bronze hair was just waiting to be pulled. His green eyes were staring into my soul, and when my gaze finally found his lips they were in a beautiful smirk. Underneath his cocky appearance, I saw a hint of shyness.

"Ah, so did Emmett's little brother Edward decide to play?"

Alice knew him? And his name was Edward? How old fashioned.

Both teams sucked at the game and others were growing antsy wanting to play. Whenever the ball would bounce off the table, I would strategically bend over so _Edward_ could get a nice view of my ass.

We ended up losing by one cup, but I didn't really care. When Alice dragged me over to the chips I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"He is so hot!"

"I think he has a girlfriend," Alice said slowly.

"Really?"

I was totally deflated. I don't interfere if somebody has a girlfriend. I can't say I'm surprised though. I needed to get my mind off of him and back on Mike, or even Emmett.

I took two more shots in rapid succession, but I was still keeping my water near.

The night went by and I was still having a good time. I was surprised that I hadn't broken the seal when the urge suddenly overtook me. Emmett noticed and led me to the bathroom upstairs. I was slowly becoming more intoxicated and appreciated his help.

On the way back downstairs he showed me his movie room.

"Wow, it's so big."

"Don't worry, it'll fit."

I hit his arm. "I meant the TV."

He chuckled. "I know."

We stared at each other. "You know…" he started.

"We should head back downstairs," I interrupted.

He looked slighted, but his smile was quick to reappear.

I didn't want to think about Emmett right now. With things up in the air between him and Rose it was better to steer clear.

Before we reached the kitchen again he had to throw something away in the garage. I followed him inside and found a small gym. I laughed and tried to do a pull up on one of the bars and failed. He moved me and did ten right there without breaking a sweat. I giggled and stumbled back into the kitchen where Mike and Edward were.

I took another shot and another gulp of water. I was getting even more drunk now and was spouting about how I was going to become a book editor. Who cares? Where's Alice?

"So why do you want to be a book editor?"

I gasped and turned around to face Edward.

"Because I love it. What do you want to do with your life?"

He laughed, and I wanted to hear it on replay. "I'm transferring to U-Dub next semester to get my business degree."

I held out my hand, "I'm Bella."

"Edward."

It didn't occur to me to ask where he was transferring from, or to tell him that the business school classes were hard to get into. Rose is always complaining about it. Instead, my drunken state caused some awful word vomit.

"You are really attractive."

He looked both amused and perplexed, like he didn't hear that very often. He probably thought that I was just saying that because I'm drunk. Well, I am, but I really do think that.

"I mean, really attractive."

"Thank you, you are really attractive too."

I felt butterflies and tried to slowly get myself under control.

"I can't talk to you," I started to walk away.

"Why?"

"Because you're too attractive."

I kept walking away, but turned back and said, "It sucks that you have a girlfriend."

I saw Alice across the kitchen and went over to see how she was. We talked and I even had another shot. I'm pretty sure that was my last one. I still had the water in my hand too. I was just about to refill it when Eric came up and asked to kiss me.

"No," I whined. Although, I was slightly considering it because I hadn't had any action since Jake and I broke up a year ago.

"Please."

"I don't want to kiss someone that doesn't want to kiss me."

"Bella, I haven't kissed a girl in so long. Let me try. I may like it."

"You should stick to kissing boys that you know you like."

Then he turned and kissed some guy whose name I don't know.

A couple other people started making out. This was probably weird, but I was too gone to think anything of it.

"You know Bella; I can't believe that we haven't kissed."

I turned to face Emmett.

"I mean, you really should consider-"

"Oh shut up!"

And then I kissed him. Other people were doing it, but this didn't feel like peer pressure. I didn't know what this felt like. I mean, I had had better kisses in the past, but something in this moment made me want to continue.

Basically everyone at the party was in the kitchen whistling and howling. I decided to stop because I'm not into PDA. When I took in my surroundings I saw Eric still kissing that guy and I was slightly dazed.

My eyes passed over Mike's. I didn't want them to linger and see his disappointment.

Everyone started to spread out again and I ran right into Edward's chest.

I looked up into his eyes and said, "I can't talk to you."

I walked away mumbling, "too attractive." Everything was swirling together. I wasn't very steady on my feet, but I wasn't being obnoxious with my stumbling.

Alice came up to me and asked if I wanted to leave.

"Ten more minutes."

I should have left.

I started to make my final round when I found Edward in the corner of the kitchen. I decided to give him a hug because why not? He was _so_ hot!

Nobody was paying attention to us. His hands slid up and down my front as he leaned in and moaned against my neck. I was surprised and frozen. It had been so long since I was touched intimately and my head was swirling. I leaned into his neck as well and placed an open mouth kiss on his pulse point. This made him groan more and made my body shake.

I couldn't look at him again without doing something that I would regret more than what just happened. I said goodbye to a few more people. That's when I felt a hand grab my ass and turn me around. I can't be sure that nobody saw that, but as I turned to leave I looked into his deep eyes. It was like they already knew everything about me.

As I reached the door Emmett slung and arm around my shoulder and whispered into my ear, "We should do that kissing thing again some time."

I just nodded and followed Alice to the car.

When we were strapped in and driving away she said, "Well, that was fun."  
I didn't say anything. I felt dirty, confused, and exhilarated all at the same time. I now had two secrets to keep. The fact that I kissed Emmett from Rose and the fact that I came close to dragging someone with a girlfriend upstairs to do something. Anything. I wanted to be near him, but I couldn't be. I thought I made that clear when I said, "It sucks that you have a girlfriend."

He should feel awful. I know I do.

* * *

 _Part 2_

This is where I start to change. And not for the better.

I always wondered how girls with loving fathers and strong mother turned into awful people. A guy can't be worth all that. Unfortunately there is this thing called lust and it can make the best people into home wreckers.

I thought a lot about Edward after that night. Maybe he would break up with his girlfriend. But why would he? We just had a small conversation at a party. And he kind of groped me. Not that I minded, but that was wrong. But his eyes!

Rosalie had officially decided on Royce, and Emmett and I had been texting quite a bit. Looking back, I may have used him. I don't wish that on anybody.

After those brief touches with Edward I was in serious need for more physical contact. I have always been able to _take care_ of myself. But it wasn't enough! I was in a constant state of arousal and tried with everything in me not to think of Edward and his beautiful girlfriend. And she was really beautiful. I checked on Facebook. A beautiful blonde named Tanya. Of course he wouldn't break up with her.

 _Hey, you should come over Friday._

I contemplated Emmett's text. I could go. Maybe release some tension. He who must not be named should be out on a Friday night. I just needed something. I thought I would combust.

I pulled up to Emmett's house with knots in my stomach. He opened the door and we slowly made our way to his room. I knew what would happen. He knew what would happen. It was comical how long it took us to get to his room.

I'd never had friends with benefits relationship. I hoped Emmett knew that's what this was. Two friends that just needed a release.

As soon as we crossed the threshold to his room I was pushed roughly against his door. I didn't care. All I could think about was the growing pulse coming from me center.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he hoisted me up. Our groins were rubbing together in an addicting way.

"God, I've wanted to do this for so long."

I chose to ignore that comment.

He walked us over to bed and plopped me down into the tangle of his sheets. I let out a satisfied sigh. I hadn't been satisfied yet, but I knew that I would be. Emmett's reputation for being good in the sack was well known.

"I have a lot of options for,"

Condoms? No. I had only had sex with Jake a handful of times and wasn't ready to jump completely back on the horse.

"Can we just do everything but that for now?"

If I was worried that he wouldn't want to help me out anymore, I was mistaken.

"Sure. I think I've heard you say before that you are an equal opportunist sexually…"

"Well, it's only fair, oh!"

He pulled my leggings and panties down so fast and had his mouth on me. I may have been too vocal about my opinions on sex. I'm never going to give a blow job if receiving oral sex for me was completely off the table.

I looked down and could only see a dark brown head of curls. He started to work my pants down and off and then threw my legs over his broad shoulders. My fingers gripped the sheets as his hands traveled up to my breasts. He grabbed them both in his large hands and sucked aggressively on my clit.

I could feel myself getting close and concentrated on taking off my shirt and bra. When I couldn't wait any longer I took hold of his head and rode my orgasm out on his face.

I think I screamed a little to God, but all I could focus on was trying to get my breathing back to normal.

Emmett started kissing his way up my body and started lightly sucking on my nipples.

"Mmm," I was sensitive and wanted to take a nap, but I knew what I had to do.

I flipped Emmett onto his back, which was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be.

"Is it my turn baby?"

"Don't call me baby."

I realized that I was completely nude and he was still fully clothed. I made quick work of his clothes and palmed him with a harsh tug.

"Yes," he hissed.

I pumped him a few times and then slowly lowered my mouth. He wasn't too long, but his girth was definitely above average.

I put my mind on autopilot as I finished him off. I wish we had done this the other way around because I wasn't able to fully enjoy what I have been waiting so long for. It was good. Really good. I just felt off somehow. I should have just gone home, but I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in the middle of the night. It was probably from Emmett's snoring. I had to go pee, so I quietly made my way to the bathroom. I kept the light off as I did my business and washed my hands. When I opened the door I was quickly pushed back into the bathroom and would have screamed if it weren't for the hand covering up my mouth.

"Shh, it's me."

I had only heard that voice a handful of times, but I would know it anywhere.

"You okay?" he asked with concern.

I nodded and he dropped his hand from my mouth.

"Good." And then his mouth was on mine.

I whimpered as he led me back to the wall. A few hours ago I was in a similar position with his brother, but this felt so different. It felt like I had electricity running through my veins. Everywhere his body was touching me I felt a burn.

It took me a few seconds for my brain to catch up with what was happening. I pushed Edward back and he seemed startled in the low nightlight.

"I've wanted to do that from the moment I saw you."

"Why?"

"I don't know; I can't stop thinking about you Bella."

He took a step back toward me and I would have taken a step back if I could.

"Stop," I held my hand up.

"Why?"

"I can't do this."

I was feeling the need to run away and step toward him at the same time. I was overwhelmed by my conflicting emotions.

"Is this about Emmett?"

"What?"

"I heard you earlier."

I'm sure my face paled, although I doubt he could see it in the dim light.

Now I really just wanted to run away. Go die in a hole. Anything to keep from having this conversation.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Doing what?"

"Embarrassing me, turning me on, making me hate myself. Take your pick."

"I only want to do one of those things."

I rolled my eyes and went to leave the bathroom. His hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please let me go," I said softly.

"Please stay."

"You have a girlfriend."

He looked at me with a deep contemplation. I think if he had said that he would break up with her I would do whatever he said.

"Just give me this night."

I may have lost all respect for him in that moment.

I went to leave again and he crushed my body with his and planted his mouth on mine.

I pulled back and slapped him right across the face. He looked stunned and I didn't feel sorry. I was starting to tear up as his forehead fell onto mine.

"Tell me you don't feel it and I'll stop."

I sighed. "Of course I feel it. I've felt it in my bones and it has taken everything in my power to fight it."

"Don't fight it."

"Don't do this to me."

His mouth was hovering over mine. We were breathing in each other's air.

"If you care for me as a person at all you would stop trying to get me to drop my morals and give me some respect."

"I just have to have you. I can't explain it."

"Well you don't get to _have_ me."

"But Emmett does."

I don't know what he thought he heard, but I wasn't going to correct him.

"I've been alone for so long and needed some companionship. So what if I chose to be with someone that wasn't in a relationship. I don't see how that affects you."

"It affects me because I wanted to kill him! I heard your moans and I wanted to be the one that was giving them to you."

He started kissing up my neck, and I didn't stop him.

"You don't even know me."

He stopped his kissing and stared into my eyes. "I think I do."

"Well I don't know you." He looked like I had just slapped him again.

I went to leave again. This time he didn't grab me, just let out a soft whisper of my name.

"Just one kiss."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just one, and I will never bother you again."

That's doubtful. He will bother me for years to come whether he ever talked to me again or not.

"Just one."

Before I even finished his mouth was on mine again. It felt like it was supposed to be there. Tears were slowly falling down my face as I tried to take in all that the kiss had to offer. It couldn't offer me a relationship or meeting his parents. It couldn't offer me holding hands on a walk through the park or a dinner date. But it could offer me something. It offered me the most passion I had ever felt in my life. I was truly desired by someone. His tongue made circles with mine. His kisses were growing frantic because I had stopped responding. This was torture and as I stepped away he looked devastated.

~DA~

So, I felt like a whore. I grabbed my things from Emmett's room and left in the middle of the night. I don't know what I was thinking. I wish I had never met Edward. How could something that felt so right also feel so wrong? Maybe it was bad timing. I wished that I didn't know the way his kiss set my body on fire. I just knew I couldn't be around him. Hell, I knew that when I was drunk.

I didn't talk to Alice or Rosalie about what happened. I didn't tell anyone. I couldn't. I thought I could forget about the whole thing until a couple days later Emmett told me that I had left something at his house. He was being very weird about the whole thing until he reminded me that it was my underwear. I asked if he could meet me somewhere for the exchange, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on Bella, I don't want to carry them around."

I went in the middle of the day on Friday, hoping that Edward wouldn't be there and that I could get in and out.

Of course luck was not on my side because Edward was the one that answered the door.

He looked surprised to see me. And I felt so awkward.

"I'm here to see Emmett."

"Wow. Didn't know these rendezvous were gonna start happening in the middle of the day now."

I let that sit for half a second and responded before I let the pain sink in.

"Wow. Didn't know cheaters could pass judgment on someone."

And because I am the luckiest girl in the world, Emmett chose that moment to turn the corner.

"Who's a cheater?"

I just shook my head. "Do you have what I came here for?"

"You mean these?"

Emmett pulled a pair of underwear from his back pocket and twirled them on his pointer finger.

I looked at them for two seconds and swallowed before I replied. "Those aren't mine."

A couple of things happened at once. Emmett's face paled, Edward's grew concerned, and I turned to walk away.

"Bella," they both said at the same time.

I didn't turn back around even as I heard arguing behind me. I just needed to leave.

* * *

 _Part 3_

How had I changed so much? I went from only having had one boyfriend to getting between brothers and their girlfriends. This wasn't me.

I went back to my apartment and cried. I cried for days, but the people that noticed knew not to say anything. I'm sure rumors were flying. I didn't care about the rumors, but in all of this I still cared about Edward. I couldn't help it. I just kept wondering if he was my _one._ Maybe he was my one and I will never be fulfilled for the rest of my life. I don't even know his middle name!

I knew Emmett was a player; it was the things that kept piling on top of each other that were making me feel worse about myself that made me leave that day.

For awhile I kept going through the motions. I would become that book editor that I was meant to be, move to New York, and forget about all of this. They say time heals all wounds, whoever they are.

One day as the semester was coming to a close I heard a knock at my door. I was in a Seahawks t-shirt and batman boxers, but I still decided to open the door.

And there he was. I didn't know what to say, so I stared at him in silence.

"Um, I know this is probably out of the blue," he said while scratching his neck.

"How do you know where I live?"

He smirked. "I asked around."

"Well, what did you come here to say?"

It was taking every fiber of my being to seem unaffected. I was affected. I really was. I wanted to feel the things that only he could make me feel. I would have a long way to put myself back together again when he left again.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"I realized that I acted selfishly when I met you. It wasn't fair to you and it wasn't fair to Tanya."

"Well I hope that you're happy with her again." No I don't.

"I don't." What?

"What?"

"I actually broke up with her after you came back to my house."

"About a week too late."

I don't know where all of this confidence is coming from. I'm going to be a wreck when he leaves.

"I've been thinking about you every day. I want to try and be something with you."

This is what I have been wanting. But, I had spent too much time reflecting lately to think this could actually be true.

"There can't be a _something_ with us. There are so many reasons we are wrong for each other. I've been with your player brother for one. And we didn't work during our dysfunctional two day affair before so I don't see how we would now."

"I've talked with Emmett a lot about you. And as for our, how did you put it, dysfunctional two day affair, I fell in love when I first laid eyes on you."

I was shocked. Even Jake had never said that he loved me. And now I have the man of my dreams telling me just that and all I could think about was how he was a cheater.

"Who's to say you won't fall in love again? Look at someone, and just imprint on them, leaving me the way you left her."

"Because my world has already changed. It already revolved around you. Everything inside me is screaming at me to touch you. I really don't think that will change."

"It could."

"I want the chance to prove you wrong."

I hesitated. Could I do this? Am I weak?

"Let me show you what we could be."

I didn't have it in me to fight anymore. Either way I may regret this for the rest of my life. At least this way I could have a chance to be with him.

I gave a slight nod and he said, "thank God," before crashing into me.

The fire was back and engulfed me as I pulled him through my front door. He kicked it shut and we stumbled through my apartment until we found our way to my room.

"You're so fucking hot," he said as he tugged my t-shirt out of my boxers.

He lifted it over my head and immediately attached his mouth onto my nipple.

"So perfect, I knew you would be."

He stared at me with an adoration that I had never felt before.

I lay back on my bed and he stalked me like I was his prey. He laid his body on top of mine. I ran my hands under his shirt and I could feel all of his muscles ripple under my touch.

He leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. I leaned forward and bit his nipple causing him to hiss.

"Damn Bella."

I didn't care how I looked or how I sounded. I just cared about touching him in as many ways as possible. I bit his neck, scratched the hair at the nape of his neck, and trailed my fingers down his back. Anything to keep the contact.

"As cute as these are, I think they need to go."

He shimmied my boxers down my legs and slowly kissed his way back up.

"You're so beautiful."

When he got to my upper thigh he spent his time teasing me. He would kiss my hip bone, and then nose his way across my belly only to suck on my inner thigh and repeat the process.

It was becoming too much. I had to say something. "Please."

"Please what?"

Oh God, was he a dirty talker? I felt myself becoming more wet at the idea.

I decided to be confident. Edward helped me to be that way. I felt sexy and sure as I said, "Please lick my pussy Edward."

He let out a sound that I had never heard before and started flicking my clit with his tongue. I gasped a little bit and went to grab onto his hair. He threw my hands away and held my hips down as I tried to lift them.

"It's just going to be me love. I want it to be only me to make you come."

I looked into his eyes and felt myself about to come apart. He continued to hold my hips down as he relentlessly pumped his fingers into me. I arched my back as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Yes, Edward, Yes!"

He continued to lap up everything I had to give. I tried to push him away because of the sensitivity, but he wouldn't let me.

"More," I moaned.

"More?"

"I need more Edward. I need you inside of me."

He pushed up to stand and slowly took his pants off. I took in his beautiful form and opened myself wider for him to return.

"I don't know if I can go slow Bella."

"Then don't."

"Don't say things like that to me. I'll be done in five minutes."

"We have time."

He looked at me through his beautiful eye lashes and kissed me. He kissed me slow and deep, taking the time that he knew he had.

He lined himself up with my entrance and slowly pushed against me.

"It's been awhile."

"I've got you baby."

He eased into me and I felt the beautiful stretching that allowed him inside of me. He was struggling to take his time, so I grabbed his behind and pushed him the rest of the way into me.

We both moaned and he held still for a moment longer before beginning to thrust into me.

I was whimpering and growling and making sounds I had never made before.

"Faster."

"You sure?" he asked.

I nodded my head frantically as he picked up the pace.

I felt the need to take control so I flipped us until I was on top. Edward rested his hands on my hips and help guide me as I took what his body gave me.

"Bella, slow down."

But I couldn't. I took and took, over and over. My body was greedy for the pleasure. I was going so fast I thought I would pass out before I reached what I wanted. But then I was right there.

"Come Bella."

And I did. I saw all of the stars and felt all of the electricity pulsing through my veins making me into a pile of goo. Edward wasn't done though. He slid out of my and flipped me again so he was kneeling behind me.

"Fuck baby. You're so beautiful."

He thrust into me deliberately, making me shake and grip the headboard for support. His hands clasped onto mine for leverage.

"So good."

"Fuck, just like that."

I was feeling the coil tighten. I didn't think I would get there again as Edward said, "so close."

When he exploded inside of me, I exploded again too. My vision went black and I couldn't do anything but lay down.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I love you."

He didn't respond for a second and then said, "You're just saying that because of the orgasms."

"No I'm not."

"Well, I love you too."

"What's your middle name?"

He chuckled. "Anthony, what's yours?"

"Marie."

He was wrapped around me now. Our sweaty skin sliding deliciously while trying to get into a comfortable position.

"Stay for a little while. I love been held like this."

"I'll hold on to you forever."


End file.
